


fucking whatever, okay

by jaegermighty



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking whatever, okay

The first time they fuck, it's completely ridiculous. Eliot's way too drunk to make any decisions even within the realm of logical, and Nate is, well – honestly, Nate misses the taste of vodka. A lot.

Eliot mutters under his breath the whole time and at one point says something really loud in fucking Russian or something, and Nate has to stop what he's doing and wait a few seconds to make sure he's not about to get killed, and then they both fall asleep before either of them experience anything that comes close to an orgasm. Nate wakes up the next morning with Eliot's elbow in his face and he falls out of bed and bangs the shit out of his shin on his frantic escape to the bathroom.

It's embarrassing, like really, and Nate can't quite meet Eliot's gaze for the next few weeks. Also he's pretty sure that Parker knows because she keeps giggling every time someone says "partner" or "pants" or "Grey Goose" and hell, ever since she and Eliot started acting like they were friends she's skyrocketed from the rating of "dangerous" to "fucking scary, so everyone keep her away from the motherfucking guns, okay", roughly.

Anyway.

The second time is a little more dignified, or as dignified as it can get when you're going down on someone half your age in the backseat of a taxi cab. Considering that there's no driver it's not as Cinemax-special as it seems, but Nate's willing to roll with it. Plus he has this little trick he'd learned in college that makes Eliot choke on his own saliva and smash his head against the back of the window, and that's funny.

Afterwards, Eliot has to help him crawl out of the car because fuck, that was hell on his knees, and Nate tries really hard not to feel old. When he puts his sunglasses back on – that helps.

"So," Eliot says, and stops talking and looks a little lost, and Nate cracks up.

"Don't overwork yourself," he says, and wants to say something else, but then Hardison calls and they have to go pretend to be baseball players and some other stuff that's equally absurd, and they sort of forget what they'd been supposed to be talking about.

The next time, it's more like five or six times, because they've had a bad night, a really fucking bad night, okay, and Hardison's in the hospital and Sophie's not speaking to anyone but Parker, and just, you know, dammit. So they go to Eliot's apartment and fuck until they can't stay awake anymore, and in the morning they go get coffee and Eliot introduces him to the barista as his sugar daddy with his Spock face on and Nathan laughs and chokes on his latte.

Then it happens again, and happens again, and happens again in public, and happens fucking again, and it's kind of pointless to deny that what's happening is happening because at some point, it stopped being accidental. And Nate is rather annoyed by it all but the sex is good and he knows they're confusing the hell out of Hardison, so it's mostly worth it.

One thing he likes: Eliot has a sense of humor that's so deeply buried beneath so many layers of baggage that it kind of blows Nate's mind a little, and when he's relaxed or drunk or something he actually makes jokes, and they haven't even invented a word yet for how awesome it is.

Like, "you look like a mental patient," he says, one time when they're both naked and okay granted, Nate's head probably looks like something rats have made nests in.

"Shut up," Nate says back, "my hair is awesome, okay. Way more awesome than yours, asshole."

"Can you use a curling iron on yours?" Eliot says, "I don't think so," and Nate laughs so hard the bed shakes.

Then one time, he walks into the bar (which can he admit for a second, that his inner nineteen-year-old is ridiculously psyched that they have _a bar,_ he feels like he's in an episode of Cheers or something, even if he can't fucking drink anymore) and sees Eliot talking to a woman with long red hair and a shirt that is way too see-through to count. They're sitting close together and drinking gin and why yes, that is her hand copping a feel under the table, and Nate kind of thinks, _oh,_ and suddenly has the strongest urge for booze that he's had in two months.

A second later he realizes that he's sort of standing by the door like a moron, and goes to the bar and orders a Heineken. He turns and resolves to take it upstairs and not sulk and not feel guilty for awhile when he catches Eliot's eye, and everything sort of freezes for a second, and Nate can literally feel his skin crawling as he tears his gaze away and walks resolutely up the staircase to his apartment, grumbling under his breath.

Motherfucker.

He's sitting on his couch not sulking while sort of just staring at his beer when Eliot bangs the door open, slamming it shut with his heel. (And as much as he claims he doesn't "make entrances" he so totally does. It's hilarious.)

"So," Eliot says, "apparently I'm a monogamist loser now. Thanks a lot."

"Uh, okay." Nate mutes the TV and frowns. "Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

"You're a jackass." Eliot steals his beer, holding it up and looking at Nate like, 'what is _this_ shit, seriously?' and props his feet on the coffee table, an action which prompts an informal kick-fight before Eliot gives up and scoots over to start unbuttoning Nate's shirt. "Fucking hell. Okay." He huffs and starts working on his own shirt, rolling his eyes. "I like you, or whatever, and shut up, quit giggling like a little girl. We're not talking about this ever again."

Nate chortles a little bit more and kicks his boots off. "Whatever," he says, and then they start making out.

It's a little bit ridiculous, but they're rolling with it.

&lt;!-- end story --&gt;


End file.
